The Island Uncovered
by Segahog2000
Summary: Fleetway alert!!!! - Set a few weeks after Shutdown!!, an old enemy of Knuckles' returns to take control of the world, and in the process, discovers the origin of the Floating Island...
1. Default Chapter

THE ISLAND UNCOVERED  
  
PART 1  
  
(It's been a couple of months since Sonic destroyed the ARK, and he's starting to get bored again. He's lying in the Green Hill zone, under a tree, accompanied by Shadow.)  
  
Sonic: Aww! How boring IS this place?!  
  
Shadow: Stop complaining! It's nice, it's peaceful. It's-  
  
Sonic: It's boring!  
  
Shadow: I really don't understand you, Sonic! You want peace, but when you get it, you hate it!  
  
Sonic: Yeah, I know! I really should-  
  
HMMMMMHMMMMMMMMMM...  
  
Tails: (shouts) LOOK OUT BELOWW!!  
  
(Tails comes flying in in the Tornado, landing dangerously close to Sonic.)  
  
KCHOOF!!  
  
Sonic & Shadow: AAAAAGGHH!!  
  
(Tails leaps out)  
  
Tails: Sorry 'bout that! Sonic, Amy just called! She wants you to go over to Proman Industries..  
  
(scene cuts to Knuckles on the Floating Island. He's in the emerald chamber, with Porker.Rouge is out treasure hunting.)  
  
Porker: Knuckles! You might wanna see this! I've detected some strange energy readings! I'll put them up on screen!!  
  
Knuckles: Don't bother! I won't understand 'em!  
  
Porker: Oh, I think you will! Look!  
  
(Porker hits a button and an echidna-type sillhouette appears on the screen.)  
  
Knuckles: NO WAY!! It can't be! Another echidna..  
  
Porker: I'm getting some really weird signal from it's right arm!  
  
Knuckles: What!? Right arm!?? Are you sure?!  
  
Porker: I'm absolutely positive!  
  
Knuckles: That means it must be.  
  
(Scene cuts back to Sonic, Shadow, and Tails. They are all at Proman Industries..)  
  
Sonic: Hello? Amy? Oh, that stupid girl! She calls me all the way here, and she's not even gonna show up!!  
  
Amy: I'm here, Sonic!  
  
Sonic: Well? Hurry up! I'm busy!  
  
Shadow: You sure about that? That's not what you said earlier..  
  
Sonic: Hehehh.  
  
Amy: Sonic, it's nothing major, but. well, I was just planning a little visit home, and wondered if you might wanna come along!  
  
Sonic: No way! I-well, I guess I may as well come along! I've got nothing better to do, I guess.  
  
Amy: OK, then! It's settled! We're all going to the Miracle Planet!!  
  
Sonic: AAGH! The Miracle Planet! I forgot! I need to go and see how that alpha device gizmo is doing! Come on, let's GO!!!- (to Amy) You lived on the Miracle Planet?  
  
(Sonic dashes off)  
  
(scene cuts to Knuckles and Porker again.)  
  
Knuckles: No! It just can't be him! I thought I got rid of that guy!- ZACHARY!!! Porker! Where IS he? I need to know!!  
  
Porker: I'm putting a tracer on it! It's coming from...UHH!  
  
Knuckles: Are you OK? Hello, Porker! Hello? Where is it anyway? Let me see that-  
  
Porker: The-the-the-the M-m-m-miracle..planet...  
  
Knuckles: I see.. Porker! Would you mind keeping an eye on this place!?  
  
Porker: S-sure!  
  
Knuckles: Good! 'Cos I've gotta go! Me and Zachary have a score to settle!!  
  
(Scene cuts to Sonic and the gang. They are at never lake..)  
  
Sonic: I remember this place!  
  
Amy: Yeah! Where you and I first met...  
  
Sonic: Shut up, Amy!  
  
Amy: Fine, be like that! Let's just get going!!  
  
(They begin to walk up the chain. They are about a third of the way there, when:)  
  
Sonic: Hey, the Miracle Planet isn't actually a part of Mobius, is it?  
  
Amy: Well, no, not really...  
  
Sonic: (grinning) Does that make you an alien, then!?  
  
(Sonic dashes off up the chain. Amy follows)  
  
Amy: Sonic! Get back here!!  
  
(Scene cuts to Knuckles. He is standing in a rocky part of the Hill Top, with a tracking device. )  
  
Knuckles: There's the Miracle Planet, up ahead!!  
  
(He jumps off the top of the mountain and starts gliding towards the chain)  
  
(Scene cuts to Zachary at the top of the chain, having just reached the Miracle Planet. Some guardian robots are sitting deactivated behind him...)  
  
Zachary: This must be the place! If I can just get hold of those time stones...  
  
(He has a small device on his wrist. He presses a button on it.)  
  
Zachary: Hah! I've finally managed to reprogram those stupid guardian robots!  
  
(The robots awaken from behind him.)  
  
Zachary: Now go! Find me those time stones! Once I master time travel, I can make that 'Knuckles' pay dearly for what he did to me!!  
  
NEXT- Arrive at the Miracle Planet!! 


	2. Part 2!

THE ISLAND UNCOVERED  
  
PART 2  
  
(Sonic, Amy and the gang are headed up to the Miracle Planet. Amy is going for a short trip home, while Sonic wants to check up on the alpha device. Knuckles is also on his way there, having received word that Zachary is there..)  
  
Sonic: Man, this chain sure is long!!  
  
Tails: Don't worry! There's only about another mile to go!  
  
Sonic: Well, why didn't you say so? Seeya!  
  
(Sonic dashes up the chain at full speed, reaching the Miracle planet's surface in seconds.)  
  
Amy: Soo-niic! Why does he alsways leave me behind!?  
  
(Scene cuts to Knuckles, gliding rapidly towards the chain. He spots Tails, Amy and Shadow walking up the chain.)  
  
Kncukles: What are those guys doing there!?! (To the gang) Hey! Wait up!  
  
(They stop, and wait for Knuckles to glide in...)  
  
Amy and Kncukles (to each other): What are you doing here!?!?  
  
Knuckles: Why are you interfering with MY business? Zachary is MY problem, and I'll handle him MYSELF!!  
  
Tails: Business? Zachary? We don't know about any of that stuff! Sonic just wanted to check out the alpha device..  
  
(Scene cuts to Sonic, dashing around the Miracle Planet.)  
  
Sonic: This place looks about the same..I can't find the alpha device, though...  
  
(He spots Zachary sending off the guardian robots)  
  
Sonic: Who is THAT guy? Wait, I saw him once before... (flashback to issue 100 of STC..) He's that jerk who's after Knuckles! I'd better warn him!!  
  
(scene goes back to Tails, Amy, Shadow and Knuckles walking up the chain...)  
  
Amy: (pretending to be really interested, but is obviously not) So, you think that this Zachary guy is trying to mess up time? That could be really dangerous!!  
  
Shadow: ..mess up time..I think that the choas emeralds have a similar quality...which reminds me! Grab hold! Chaos control!!  
  
(They arrive on the Miracle planet...)  
  
(Knuckle's tracking device gets a signal from Sonic)  
  
BIPBIPBIP!  
  
Sonic: KSSSH!!-Knuckles! That Zachary creep is after the time stones! He's heading out to the sunken city!! Tidal Tempest! Get over here!!  
  
Knuckles: I don't know where that is!  
  
Sonic: Look, I'll try and hold him off while you get up here, OK?  
  
(the transmission ends.)  
  
Knuckles: ..OK, Sonic...  
  
(Scene cuts to Sonic, leaping out on Zachary in the Tidal Tempest zone..)  
  
Sonic: You! The old guy! Stop right there!!  
  
Zachary: Who're you- (Sonic slams into him) -UHFF!!  
  
Sonic: Oh, you don't remember?  
  
Zachary: No..I'm not sure..were you the...HAH! (he fires his cannon at Sonic)  
  
PHRRRRMMM!!  
  
Sonic: AAAGH!! I forgot about that! OW!  
  
(Sonic is now lying on the ground..)  
  
Zachary: Don't try anything else, or I'll fire!  
  
Sonic: (has already dashed behind Zachary. He's close to the edge of the water!) What's that you were saying?  
  
Zachary: DAAAAHHH!  
  
(He fires his cannon again. Sonic jumps out of the way, only to land in the water..)  
  
TZYOWW!-PLOSHH!  
  
Sonic: (thinking) Aaaagh! I forgot about the water!!!  
  
(Knuckles arrives on the scene)  
  
Knuckles: ZACHARY!!!!  
  
Zachary: Oh, no! It's him! I'm not ready!! GAAH!  
  
(He leaps into the water)  
  
Sonic: (thinks) Zachary!? But he..(turns head) Hm? What's that..  
  
(Zachary also sees it...)  
  
Zachary (thinks) Hey! Is that.? (He gets out some small binoculars) YES! It IS a time stone!! (He looks behind him) AAGHH! KNUCKLES!?!?!  
  
(Kncukles is swimming quickly after him)  
  
Sonic: (Thinking) While Knuckles distracts Zachary, I'll grab that timestone and sneak off!!  
  
Zachary: You won't get me alive, Knuckles!!! (obviously muffled by bubbles)  
  
(He fires his cannon at Knuckles. It misses, and hits a wall.)  
  
Knuckles: What have you done!?!? You IDIOT!!!  
  
R-R-R-R-R-R-RMMMMMMMBBBLLL------  
  
Sonic: BLUUHHRRRGHHUUHHHGGHH!!! GLNO! GLAHRUGHHH!!  
  
--R-R-U-U-M-M-MMBBKK-O-O-O-MM!!  
  
(A ton of debris falls down, blocking off the surface of the water..)  
  
Sonic: BLARGH!!  
  
Next: Drown and out!! 


	3. Part 3!

THE ISLAND UNCOVERED  
  
PART 3  
  
(Sonic and Zachary have just noticed a Time Stone underwater! But that's not exactly what they're thinking about right now. Zachary has just shot a laser at the wall, causing a ton of debris to fall down, blocking the surface of the water.)  
  
Sonic: (Thinks) Oh, NO! Now what!? I can't hold my breath for much longer!!  
  
Knuckles: Sonic! Grab a hold! I can swim!  
  
Sonic: There's no point! If we don't find air soon we've all had it!!  
  
Knuckles: We need to clear the surface.  
  
Sonic: That's IT! Knuckles, swim up to the debris!  
  
(They swim up)  
  
Sonic: Now, easy..steady..GO!!  
  
(Sonic blasts upwards using the spin dash, smashing a hole in the rocks)  
  
Sonic: Gasp! Whew! Oh, man! That was close!!  
  
Knuckles: Where's Zachary!?- Sonic, I'm goin' in after him!!  
  
(Knuckles dives back under, and searches around. He hears Zachary murmering something.)  
  
Knuckles: What?  
  
Zachary: Hmmmm.so the time stones..  
  
Knuckles: Rats! I can't hear him!  
  
(He swims up behind Zachary)  
  
Knuckles: What are you up to , you creep!?  
  
Zachary: BLAAARGHH! KNUCKLES!!  
  
Knuckles: That's IT! I want an explanation!!  
  
(Knuckles punches Zachary into a wall)  
  
Zachary: UGH!-Knuckles! W-wait! Don't!  
  
(The wall Zachary was punced into breaks away)  
  
Knuckles: Quickly! An air pocket!  
  
(They both swim up into the air pocket, and climb out of the water)  
  
Knuckles: So, what are you up to now, huh?  
  
Zachary: I.I.  
  
FRUUMMM!!!  
  
(He fires his laser at Knuckles, getting a direct hit)  
  
Knuckles: GUAAHHH!!  
  
(Zachary runs off)  
  
(Scene cuts to Sonic, where the others have met up with him.)  
  
Sonic: I wonder what's taking them so long.I sure hope they haven't drowned!!  
  
Tails: Anyway, doesn't Knuckles have his air necklace?  
  
Sonic: Oh yeah! Well, that's OK then.  
  
Amy: I wanna go home, to the Palmtree panic zone!!  
  
Sonic: Yeah, we might as well. This whole Zachary thing is none of our business anyway.  
  
(Scene cuts to Zachary, wandering around an ancient tunnel system.)  
  
Zachary:Hmm.. I have one time stone. That leaves another six! This is harder that I thought it would be.  
  
(He walks into a big room, with lots of inscriptions and carvings on the walls.)  
  
Zachary: Hel-loo, what's this?  
  
(He is looking at an inscription, with a picture of lots of gems. Several of these look like time stones.)  
  
Zachary: Hmm, so according to this map, that's the Quartz Quadrant. There should be a lot of time stones there!!Then that's where I'll go!  
  
(scene cuts to Sonic and the gang, apart from Knuckles, in the Palmtree panic)  
  
Amy: Finally! I'm home!!  
  
Sonic: At least this zone doesn't have too much water in!!  
  
(They are walking through some bushes, when Tails trips over)  
  
Tails: OW! Stupid twig!  
  
(He rummages around on the floor)  
  
Tails: Hey! This is.  
  
Sonic: The Alpha device!!We should destroy it!  
  
(Sonic throws the Alpha device into the river.)  
  
Sonic: That should damage it, beyond repair!!  
  
(It drifts down the river, smashing into rocks along the way)  
  
(Scene cuts to Zachary, wandering through the tunnels again.)  
  
Zachary: There must be an exit near here somewhere!!-Hm?  
  
(He listens. Flowing water can be heard nearby)  
  
Zachary: Perfect! An underground stream! That'll reach open air sooner or later!!  
  
(He runs towards the sound)  
  
Zachary: Yep! I was right! Here it is!!  
  
(He leaps in)  
  
Zachary: Time stones, here I come!!  
  
NEXT: Race for the Time Stones!! 


	4. Part 4!

THE ISLAND UNCOVERED  
  
PART 4  
  
(Sonic has just thrown the Alpha device into the river. Elsewhere, Zachary is swimming along, looking for an exit to the underground tunnels)  
  
Zachary: If I just follow this river, it should take me outside! I'll be out in the open in no time!! -Wha? On no! The current's picking up! I've -gotta -try and-reach -the -edge!!-(he grabs the edge, but slips)- HEEEELLP!!  
  
(Zachary is washed downstream)  
  
(Scene cuts to Sonic and the gang, hanging around in Palmtree panic.)  
  
Sonic: Now that the Alpha device is taken care of, we can all relax!-What the!?  
  
(Knuckles is approaching, looking very beat.)  
  
Knuckles: Gasp! Zachary's after the time stones!He-he-UHHH!  
  
(Knuckles collapses)  
  
Knuckles: I heard him talking about some kinda place with loadsa gems, or- or something like that.  
  
Sonic: Full of gems? That sounds like-  
  
(Elsewhere, Amy is hatching an 'evil' plot:)  
  
Amy: The Quartz quadrant! That's the perfect idea! I'll go there, and get the biggest gem Sonic's ever seen! Then he'll marry me for sure! Amy, you're a genius!!  
  
(Scene cuts to Zachary, lyng unconcious on the river bank. He awakens)  
  
Zachary: Uhhhhh. where am I? I-Huh?! What's that thing?!  
  
(He spots the Alpha device lying a few feet away.)  
  
Zachary: I wonder what that is?..  
  
(Scene cuts to Amy in the Quartz quadrant, searching for gems.)  
  
Amy: Now which one would Sonic like? That one? No.-Maybe that one?-No. Ohh, why is this so hard!?  
  
(She hears a noise. Sonic dashes into the zone.)  
  
Amy: Oh, no! It's Sonic! I mustn't let him see me!!  
  
(Amy hides behing a huge gem) Sonic: I just hope Zachary isn't here yet! I need to find those time stones!!  
  
Amy: Time stones? Oh, I remember those!!  
  
(Scene cuts to Knuckles with Tails and Shadow.)  
  
Knuckles: Tails Where's the Quartz quadrant?  
  
Tails: About a mile south from here!  
  
Knuckles: Oh, great! I'll never catch up with Zachary!!  
  
Shadow: Don't worry about it! (He grabs Knuckles' arm) Chaos Control!!  
  
ZZJJWWORRP!  
  
(They appear in the Quartz quadrant)  
  
Knuckles: This looks like the place!! I've gotta get Zachary!! I'll teach that creep to-AAAGGHH!!  
  
(Knuckles is hit by a beam)  
  
Shadow: What was that?  
  
Knuckles: Oh no. not them.ANYTHING but them.  
  
(Scene cuts to Sonic, frantically searching for the time stones. He has a small tracker to help.)  
  
Sonic: OK, so the tracker says that there're 3 Time stones nearby.I've gotta find them!!  
  
(Sonic hears some smashing sounds)  
  
Sonic: -Huh?  
  
(He hides behind a gem, and looks out from behind it to see what's going on.)  
  
Sonic: Zachary!!  
  
Zachary: Oh, this is too perfect! With that little thing I found, I can control an entire army of robotic Sonic's! I don't know quite where they came from, but who cares? At least they keep that stupid Knuckles out of my way! Now, where ARE those time stones?.  
  
Sonic: What's that thing on his arm? -The Alpha device!!And now he can control the Metallix! This is BIG trouble!!I'd better go and help Knuckles!!  
  
(Meanwhile, in another part of the Quartz quadrant,Amy is still searching for that perfect gem.)  
  
Amy: Oh, there has to be one around here somewhere!! No, no, NO! None of these are good enough for Sonic!! It'' not FAIR!!  
  
(Amy gets out her hammer and smashes a gem!)  
  
KISSSHHH!  
  
Amy: Hello, what's this? It's perfect!!  
  
(Scene cuts to Knuckles and Shadow. They are surrounded by Metallix. Sonic arrives on the scene.)  
  
Sonic: Be careful! They're really strong! They can-UGH!  
  
(Sonic is hit in the head by a Metallix, knocking him out.)  
  
Knuckles: Sonic!  
  
Shadow: I guess it's up to us now!!  
  
(Knuckles spots Zachary walking away from them with four time stones in his grasp)  
  
Knuckles: Sorry, Shadow! I've got to stop Zachary! He's got three more time stones!! Seeya!  
  
(Knuckles dashes off)  
  
Shadow: NO, wait! Don't leave me here! They'll-Oh, what's the point? Come on, Sonic! (He picks up the unconcious Sonic) CHAOS CONTROL!!  
  
NEXT: TOTAL CHAOS!! 


	5. Part 5!

The Island Uncovered  
  
PART 5  
  
(Shadow has just used Chaos Control to escape a gang of revived Metallixes, who are now under Zachary's control. Knuckles has just run off after Zachary, who now has four time stones.)  
  
(Shaodw appears in Palmtree panic, holding an unconcious Sonic.)  
  
VVWRRRPP!!  
  
Shadow: What were those things? Oh well, we're safe now.  
  
(Amy runs onto the scene, holding up a time stone!)  
  
Shadow, LOOK! I found the perfect gem for Soni-EEEIIIHH!!SONIC! Shadow! What have you done to him?!  
  
Shadow: It wasn't me, I-  
  
Amy: AAAGH!!  
  
(Amy hits Shadow over the head with her Time Stone..)  
  
Shadow: OW! You stupid-  
  
Amy: AAH! Please.don't hurt me!!  
  
Shadow: HM! It wasn't me! It was a bunch of metal Sonic's!  
  
Amy: Metallix is back?! Gasp!  
  
(Scene cuts to Knuckles chasing Zachary through the Quartz quadrant)  
  
Knuckles: Give up those Time stones you have! Right now!!  
  
Zachary: (between gunshots at Knuckles) No WAY!- I'll - never -give them- up!  
  
Knuckles: Well then, I'll have to take them from you!!  
  
(They run into a large tunnel system made from gems )  
  
Zachary: Now I've got the advantage! Seeya! Hahahaah!  
  
(Zachary fires at the ceiling, causing a cave in!)  
  
Knuckles: NO!!-AAAGGH!!  
  
(Scene cuts to Amy with Shadow and Sonic. Sonic is awake again.)  
  
Amy: Here, Sonic! Look how big and pretty this gem is! And I got it for you!  
  
Sonic: ..WHOA!...  
  
Amy: Gasp! You like it? Then----SonicwillyoumarrymecosIreallyloveyouand-  
  
Sonic: Give me that! (Snatches it from Amy)- What were you just saying, Amy?This is a Time Stone! Zachary'll have to come to us to get this one, and that's when we'll catch him!!  
  
(Scene cuts to Knuckles, lying under a pile of gems..)  
  
Kncukles: Ohh, that CREEP! He got away again!!  
  
( He clears away the gems)  
  
Kncukles: I'd better get after him- is that a Time Stone? It sure looks like one! HAH! Looks like Zachary missed one!  
  
Zachary: Oh, did I?  
  
Knuckles: WHAT!!??  
  
Zachary: I suspected that there'd be time stones here! And while you were sleeping, I found one! And with the one you hold, that makes six! Already!!! Metallix, go get him!!  
  
Knuckles: here we go again.  
  
(The Metallix charges straight for Knuckles. Knuckles jumps out of the way and punches a large gem into Metallix. Metallix whacks it away. It smashes into a wall, causing another cave-in.)  
  
Zachary: Seeya Knuckles! Gotta go!  
  
(He dashes past Kncukles, snatching the Time stone off of him in the process.)  
  
Knuckles: Hey! I.AH!  
  
(Metallix is speeding towards him, and a big, sharp gem is falling from above)  
  
Knuckles: I gotta get outta here!  
  
(He grabs the Metallix and swings it into the path of the gem. The gem hits it, smashing Metallix to pieces.Knuckles runs off.)  
  
(Scene cuts to Palmtree panic, about half an hour later. Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Amy are hanging around. Knuckles runs onto the scene.)  
  
Knuckles: Sonic! Zachary just got another two Time stones! That means there's only one more left for hm to find! We've gotta find it before he does!!  
  
Sonic: We've already got it! So that mens he'll be on his way here soon!  
  
(Elsewhere, Zachary is beginning to get a signal from the last Time stone.)  
  
Zachary: Hmm, looks like there's one right near the chain! That's perfect! Once I get the last stone, I can head off to the floating island! And that's when things'll really get interesting.  
  
NEXT:INTO THE PAST!! 


	6. Part 6!

The Island Uncovered  
  
PART 6 - THE FINAL TIME STONES!  
  
(Zachary has six of the seven time stones, and has just disovered the location of the final one-Sonic has it! Zachary is running through some ancient ruins along the edge of the Tidal Tempest.)  
  
Zachary: I'm so close! Once I get that final time stone, I can get rid of Knuckles for good! Then I can set about changing history so that I become a GOD! Hahahaaah!!  
  
(Scene cuts to Sonic, Tails, Kncukles, Amy and Shadow in the palmtree panic zone.)  
  
Knuckles: Get ready.he's on his way here.  
  
Sonic: I can't believe that that old man has outsmarted us at every turn! AAGH!! I can't stand it!  
  
Knuckles: Don't underestimate Zachary, Sonic. He's a sly, devious person.  
  
Sonic: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
( A group of Metallix is hiding in the bushes, spying on them. They all leap out and fire!)  
  
FFYOW!FFYOW!  
  
All: AAGGGHH!!!!  
  
(Tails and Amy are knockled out. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles fight!)  
  
Sonic: Oh, I HATE these Metallix! I thought we got rid of them all! (Smashes one)-At least they haven't got any better!  
  
Knuckles: Sonic! I don't think I can fight these guys for much longer! (Turns head) I-UHHN! (Knuckles is hit)  
  
Shadow: Knuckles!-UGH!! (Shadow is also hit)  
  
Sonic: Hey! Are you guys OK? Ohh, we don't have time for this!  
  
(Zachary dashes into the area)  
  
Sonic: Hey guys! Zachary's here!!  
  
Knuckles: Oh, no! I-I've gotta stop..hiim.uhhhhh.  
  
Sonic: Don't worry about it! I'll get him! Shadow, can you try and deal with the Metallix?  
  
Shadow: I'll do my best!  
  
(Sonic runs off, leaving Shadow)  
  
Sonic: Hey, Zachary! What do you think you're doing, huh? Hand over those Time stones!  
  
Zachary: Never! I'd rather die!  
  
Sonic: Why do you bother running? You'll never escape!  
  
(They run into the tidal tempest)  
  
Zachary: (Thinks) This worked once before.)  
  
Zachary: I've got you now, Sonic!!!  
  
(Zachary jumps into the water and dives under, swimming away)  
  
Sonic: NO! I---I have to follow him!! Here goes!  
  
(Sonic leaps in)  
  
PLOOSSSH!  
  
Zachary: (Thinks) This is perfect! I can't believe he's fallen for it!!  
  
(He fire his laser at Sonic. Sonic is too slow underwater to avoid it.)  
  
Sonic: BLAAAARRGH!!-GUAH!  
  
Zachary: (thinks) He'll run out of air sooner or later.)  
  
( He fire again, hitting Sonic.)  
  
Sonic: (thinks) I can't take this much longer! I need to get back to the surface!!  
  
Zachary: (thinks) It's working!..  
  
(Sonic begins to leap towards the surface, when Zachary fires at the wall, causing it to cave in!!)  
  
Sonic: NOO!!(Thinks) I've had it! There're no air bubbles! The surface is blocked off! It's all over! I can't believe it! No! It can't end this way! It mustn't! I..I WON'T LET IT!!!!-DAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!  
  
(There is an amazing bright light. When it clears, Super Sonic is there.)  
  
Super Sonic: That's IT! I've had enough!! RAAAGGH!!  
  
(He smashes through the rocks blocking the surface and leaps out into the open air.)  
  
Super Sonic: I'll deal with Zachary later! I've gotta stop those Metallix!  
  
(He dashes over to Palmtree Panic and destroys all the Metallix, before zooming out of control, and shooting off over the horizon. Scene cuts to Zachary, climbing out of the water)  
  
Zachary: What.was that? Hello?  
  
(Sonic is lying a few feet away, back to normal. He is unconcious.)  
  
Zachary: I'll take that! Now off to the floating island!!  
  
(Zachary leaps off of the planet's surface and glides away, in the direction of the floating island)  
  
(Scene cuts to palmtree panic. Sonic wakes up, surrounded by the others..)  
  
Amy: Sonic! You're awake!  
  
Sonic: Oh NO! My time stone! Where did it go? Zachary must have taken it while I was knocked out!  
  
Knuckles: Then I know where he's headed! We've got to get to the floating island, NOW!!  
  
(Scene cuts to Tails in the Tornado, with Sonic & Shadow riding. Knuckles is gliding alongside them.)  
  
Sonic: Can't this thing go any faster?  
  
Tails: Don't worry, we'll be there in a few more minutes!  
  
Sonic: I just hope we have that long.  
  
(Scene cuts to Zachary on the floating island, with all 7 time stones layed out in front of him..)  
  
Zachary: Now it begins.. ACTIVATE YOUR POWERS!!!!!  
  
(All of the time stones begin to glow brightly. Sonic and the gang appear in the distance.)  
  
Sonic: There he is! We've gotta stop him, NOW!!  
  
(The tornado flies directly towards Zachary, and straight into the glow.)  
  
All: AAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!  
  
FFWAAARRRR----ZEEYUIP!!  
  
(They are in the past.)  
  
Sonic: Ah! We're here! The past!-WHA!?  
  
Zachary: NOOO! They followed me! I'm ruined!!!-AAGH!!  
  
(They are several miles in the air, and they all begin to fall.)  
  
All: AAAAGGGHH!!!  
  
Sonic: What's going on?! Where's the floating island! I- AAAAGGGHH!!!!  
  
NEXT: FALLEN ANGEL! 


	7. Part 7!

The Island Uncovered  
  
PART 7- SHED LIGHT ON THE PAST  
  
Last time, Zachary got hold of the final time stone! Just as he's about to use them, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow showed up, and followed him into the past. The floating island is nowhere to be seen.!  
  
(a few thousand years into the past, several thousend feet high..)  
  
Sonic: I just don't get it! Why is there no floating island?  
  
Knuckles: Who cares about that?! Why are we falling!  
  
Sonic: It's easy for you to say, you can glide!  
  
Knuckles: Nuh-uh. If I try to glide now, the impact on the air'll tear my arms off!  
  
Sonic: I don't get it, but. Tails! What's wrong with using the cyclone!?  
  
Tails: It was damaged during the impact! We DID crash-land, y'know.  
  
Sonic: We're done for!!  
  
Shadow: Not quite! I can just- Uh? Where is it? Oh no!  
  
Sonic: What is it?  
  
Shadow: WHERE'S MY CHAOS EMERALD!?!?!- Without it, we're doomed!  
  
Sonic: Chaos emerald? Hey, Tails!  
  
Tails: Yeah! I got it!  
  
(he pushes a button in his Cyclone)  
  
BIP!  
  
VWWWRRRRR!!!  
  
(and the fake emerald is ejected.)  
  
Shadow: Got it! Hang on, guys! CHAOS CONT-  
  
Knuckles: Wait! We can't leave Zachary here with the time stones!  
  
Sonic: We don't have time! We'll hit the ground if we don't hurry!  
  
Knuckles: But he's getting away!  
  
Shadow: I've got an idea! Tails! How powerful is this fake emerald?  
  
Tails: Umm, quite.  
  
Shadow: Well, I hope it's powerful enough! Chaos control!  
  
Knuckles: No-what abouuuuuutt-  
  
(they appear behind Zachary, and grab him)  
  
Shadow: I hope this emerald has another one in it.. CHAOS CONTROL!  
  
FIZYOW!  
  
(They appear in the ancient echidna village)  
  
Knuckles: What the!?Uhhhhh-UH? M-my people! .Maybe I can stop them from all being wiped out this time!  
  
Sonic: This time? I don't- wait! I remember! You're one of the ancient echidnas! But you got frozen somehow and-  
  
Knuckles: Yeah, I remember now!It's all coming back!  
  
(Tikal is standing behind them)  
  
Tikal: Sonic! What are YOU doing here?  
  
Knuckles: Who the-  
  
Tikal: Hehe! Don't worry, Knuckles. It's just me! But aren't you supposed to be with my dad, planning an attack on the Drakon empire?  
  
Knuckles: Ti.kal? Is it really you? (gets all teary eyed)  
  
Tikal: Knuckles, I was just talking to you a minute ago!  
  
Sonic: No, this is the Knuckles from OUR time.  
  
(Scene cuts to Zachary, who has wandered off. He is elsewhere in the echidna village)  
  
Zachary: Now I just have to find out where the Drakons are, to perfect my plan.-Huhn?  
  
(he overhears the ancient Knuckles talking with Pochacamac. They are in a tent-like building nearby)  
  
Pochacamac: So, Knuckles how do you plan to get the emeralds back from the Drakon?  
  
Knuckles: I'll just smash my way in and take them!  
  
Pochacamac: Knuckles, you really shouldn't..  
  
Knuckles: -Don't try to stop me!  
  
(Knuckles storms out, and Zachary follows)  
  
Zachary: What a fool! Once he leads me to the emeralds, I'll change things so that the chaos energy goes into ME instead of the Chaos emeralds!!! Then I can take over the world!!  
  
(Scene cuts to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. They are talking to Tikal in her house with her father.)  
  
Pochacamac: So you see, the Drakon stole seven of our emeralds the other day! We fear they may use them to store all of their dark energy.  
  
Knuckles: That sounds like the Chaos- Oh NO! I forgot about Zachary!  
  
Pochacamac: Zachary is here?!  
  
Sonic: Hey, how do you know about Zachary?  
  
Pochacamac: In our time, he is a legendary treasure pirate! He takes pride in robbing people of their most prized and valuable posessions!  
  
Knuckles: So he must've become frozen just like I did.Anyway, I don't have time to talk! Zachary's here, and he's planning something huge!  
  
(Knuckles runs off)  
  
(Scene cuts to Zachary in a sandy, hilly area , following the ancient Knuckles from a safe distance.)  
  
Zachary: The fool! My radar already indicates where the emralds are! Now this is where I come in!  
  
(He fires a laser at the ancient Knuckles, knocking him out)  
  
PHRAAAAMMM!  
  
Knuckles: UGH!  
  
(Zachary runs ahead to the Drakon base, taking out all the guards along the way)  
  
Zachary:(Thinks) These guards are EASY to take out once you know to aim for the head!)  
  
(He runs into the area of the base where the emeralds are being stored.)  
  
Zachary: (Thinks) Good! The emeralds don't have the energy yet! Now it's my turn!!  
  
(He hooks himself up to the machine)  
  
(Another person enters the room)  
  
Person?: Hands UP, old man! This is a heist! Hand over those gems, or ELSE!  
  
Zachary: Gasp! It's..it's- NEXT: TOTAL REVELATION!!! 


	8. Part 8!

The Island Uncovered  
  
PART 8- THE PAST UNFOLDS!  
  
(Zachary has just hooked himself up to the Chaos energy machine, when another echidna entered the room..)  
  
Zachary: I-it's..ME!!!  
  
Ancient Zachary: What are you talking about, old man?!Just hand over those gems!  
  
Zachary: You fool! I am YOU! From the future!!- LISTEN TO MEEE!  
  
(Zachary fires his laser at Ancient Zachary (A.Z.))  
  
AZ: UUUUHHHNNN!!! Wha-?  
  
Zachary: Just do what I say, and we'll rule the univerese within the hour!!  
  
AZ: The universe.. You've got yourself a deal! But you'd BETTER be telling the truth.  
  
(Scene cuts to Sonic, Tikal, and Pochacamac, in Tikal's house.)  
  
Sonic: So Zachary must've been frozen, too.. I just don't get any of this! How could Knuckles have got frozen in the first place?!  
  
Tikal: Sonic.I..  
  
Sonic: Huh?  
  
Tikal: Oh, it's nothing...- I wonder how Knuckles is doing?  
  
(Scene cuts to Knuckles, in the same sandy area as Zachary was in earlier.)  
  
Knuckles: He definitely went this way. I can FEEL it.. I've gotta get him before he- WHA?!?!!  
  
(He spots his ancient self, or AK for short, lying in the sand)  
  
Knuckles: (dashes over) Are you OK?  
  
(AK wakes up)  
  
Knuckles: What happened to you?  
  
AK: I don't know. I was just walking along, and something hit me in the back of the head!-WHA?  
  
Both: You sound exactly like ME!  
  
Knuckles: Well, it makes sense- I'm here from the future! I'm Knuckles- and..I take it you are, too. Anyway, we don't have time to waste! Zachary- the one who shot you- is planning something BIG! If we don't stop him, who knows WHAT he could do!  
  
(Scene cuts to Zachary and AZ, standing before the chaos energy machine.)  
  
AZ: OK, you hook up first, then I will.  
  
Zachary: But then we'll each only get half the energy! I have a MUCH better idea.  
  
AZ: What's that?  
  
Zachary: See this device on my wrist? (points to a strange addition to his metal wrist)  
  
AZ: What does it do?  
  
Zachary: It's easier if I show you! Grab hold of my arm!  
  
AZ: OK, but this had better work!  
  
Zachary: Don't worry, it will!  
  
(Zachary presses a button on the device, and a bright light is emitted from it.)  
  
HMMMMMM--------------!  
  
AZ: What's goin' on?  
  
Zachary: Just wait a second!!  
  
(They are now shrouded by bright light and steam)  
  
PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Zachary: Perfect! Perfect! It WORKED!!! HAHAHAHHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAAAAAHHH!!  
  
(Just as the steam is about to clear, the scene cuts to Knuckles and AK, heading for the Drakon base.)  
  
AK: In there?  
  
Knuckles: Yeah! That's the place!! You ready?  
  
AK: I'm YOU! I'm ALWAYS ready!!!  
  
Both: AAAAGGGHHH!!! (they charge in!)  
  
(scene cuts to Zachary in the base. The steam clears to reveal a new Zachary- a combination of his past and future self! He is brown, and all of the metal is gone from his face. He still has his blaster, and he sounds younger.)  
  
Zachary: I like it! The merger was a complete success! Now we can get onto our MAIN objective.  
  
(Knuckles and AK run into the area)  
  
Knuckles: Stop whatever you're doing, Zachary!!  
  
Zachary: I don't think so!!  
  
(he fires his laser at Knuckles and AK)  
  
Knuckles: AHH! Damn! He has faster reactions now!  
  
AK: OWW!  
  
Zachary: That's because I've just merged with a younger me! I'm twice as strong, and three times more evil!!And just to ensure you DON'T interfere.  
  
FZYOW!FZYOW!!  
  
(Knuckles and AK now lie unconcious.)  
  
Zachary: Now to proceed with absorbing that energy.  
  
(Scene cuts to Sonic, Tikal and Pochacamac, again, in Tikal's home.)  
  
Tikal: UHH!!  
  
Sonic: What is it?  
  
Tikal: AAAAGGH!!  
  
(Tikal curls into a ball in agony, as if she has a headache.)  
  
Sonic: What's wrong?!  
  
Tikal: Something..something EVIL.. About to happen.. AAAGH!!  
  
(Tikal faints)  
  
Pochacamac: Tikal!  
  
Sonic: You stay here and look after Tikal! I'll just borrow an emerald radar from Tails and- Hey, where is Tails anyway?  
  
(Presses a button on a concealed communicator on his wrist, underneath the sleeve of his glove)  
  
Sonic: Hello? Tails? TAILS!!! Can you hear me?- No time to find him now! I'll just have to trust in myself..  
  
(Sonic dashes off. Scene cuts to Tails, at the Master emerald shrine, out of the Cyclone.)  
  
Tails: Hey, what's the shrine doing here? It should be on the floating island! Unless.. Of course!! But how did this place end up in the sky? (Shakes head) I'll worry about that later! Now I have to do what I came here to do, and stop the Chaos creature from ever becoming evil! It's the only way to save the people who were killed by Chaos four years ago!  
  
(Tails attatches a device to the side of the Master emerald)  
  
Tails: Now all I do is switch it on, and neutralise all the negative energy being emitted by the emerald!  
  
(Pochacamac and an army of echidnas is heading up to the area Tails is in.)  
  
Tails: Hey! What's he doing here?!  
  
Pochacamac: Now, troops! We can release the Chaos creature and rule the entire universe!  
  
Tails: Gasp! No you WON'T!!!  
  
(Shoves Pochacamac out of the way)  
  
Pochacamac: AA-A-UGGH!!  
  
Tails: You mustn't release him! Ohhh..If you only KNEW the kind of destruction he'd cause!  
  
Echidna troop: Why should we listen to YOU?!  
  
Tails: You just have to believe me!  
  
Echidna troop #2: Let's just GET HIM!!!  
  
Tails: Then you leave me no other choice! Cy-cloooone!!!  
  
(The cyclone dashes over to him, and he hops in)  
  
Tails: I don't want to do this to you!!!  
  
(He fires his laser cannon at the echidna army, knocking them all out)  
  
Tails: I hope that device has finished neutralising the energy! 'Cos I have to go!!  
  
(Scene cuts to Zachary, connected to the machine)  
  
Zachary: This is all going perfectly!! Now to just switch the machine on!!  
  
(He presses a button, and the machine turns on)  
  
Zachary: Here we go! Supreme power, here I come!!  
  
(The energy is forced into Zachary's body, making him bulge hideously. Steam and light surround the area, before clearing to leave an eight-foot, muscular Zachary..)  
  
Zachary: Hahahahhaaaa!!It worked! It WORKED!!! HAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAAAHHHAAHHAAH!!!  
  
NEXT: TOTAL POWER!! 


	9. Grand finale!!

The Island Uncovered  
  
PART 9- THE ULTIMATE STRUGGLE!!!  
  
(Zachary has just absorbed all of the Chaos energy! Tails has just purified the heart of the Chaos creature! Knuckles and his past self are knocked out! Sonic is on his way! What happens next is anyone's guess!!)  
  
Zachary: This is PERFECT! Now I can become a GOD!!! I think I'll start by making myself known..  
  
(Zachary steps out and begins a small rampage through the city, destroying several buildings)  
  
Locals: AAAGGH!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!  
  
Zachary: That's it, you FOOLS! Run, but you can't escape!!  
  
(Zachary is about to punch the ground to cause an earthquake when Tikal runs onto the scene with Sonic)  
  
Tikal: NO, STOP! You mustn't!! This whole area lies right on top of a tectonic plate margin! If you punch the ground, this whole area will be destroyed!!Millions will die!!  
  
Zachary: That's perfect! I'm sure I've got the strength to survive it! So SO LONG,YOU PATHETIC ECHIDNAS!!!  
  
(He slams his fist three feet into the ground, causing major shockwaves)  
  
KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-!  
  
---  
  
BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!  
  
All: AAAGGH!!!  
  
Sonic: Whats going on?!?!  
  
Tikal: Oh, NO! The whole city..the ground beneath us is very thin.it.will probably explode!  
  
RMMMMMBL--- BUH-KWHOOOM!!  
  
All: AAAA-AAAA-AAAHH!  
  
Sonic: The whole place is being catapulted into the air by that explosion!! This must be how the floating island came about!  
  
Tikal: -Except before, it must've been the Chaos creature who caused the shockwaves!!  
  
(Elsewhere, Shadow hears the explosion)  
  
Shadow: Whuu! What's that!? Well, whatever it is, I'm sure to be needed!! CHAOS CONTROL!!!  
  
(Shadow warps to the area with Sonic and Tikal. Tails arrives on the scene as well. His Cyclone is damaged, so he hops out and leaves it behind.)  
  
Sonic: Shadow! Tails! We've gotta-  
  
Tikal: There's no time for anything! This island is decreasing in speed! Pretty soon we'll start to fall! We HAVE to do something!  
  
(The two Knuckles' have woken up, and are running towards the area..)  
  
Knuckles: THIS is the big thing I was talking about! Hurry!!  
  
AK: Right!  
  
(The Knuckles' arrive on the scene where Sonic and the gang are thinking of a plan of action.)  
  
Sonic: There's just no WAY we can keep this whole place floating! It's just not poss-  
  
Knuckles: SONIC! Our only hope is for us to get that energy into the emeralds!!  
  
Tails: We'll have to HURRY! This island's gonna impact-in about 5 minutes!!  
  
Tikal: We need a plan. Brute force won't get that energy into the emeralds!  
  
Sonic: We don't have TIME to think! We're gonna have to just think it up as we go along!!I do it all the time, and look at me!! Let's GO!  
  
(They all dash into the centre of the city, where Zachary is punching down buildings.)  
  
(They are all running towards Zachary, but are still about 20 metres away.)  
  
Knuckles: Sonic! Shadow! You two're the fastest, so you attack his face!  
  
Tails: Then me, Tikal and Knuckles can work on getting that energy out of him!  
  
(Tails gets out a small device which resembles the energy draining device- the STC energy draining device, as seen in so many stories.)  
  
Tails: I built it myself! It's designed to get all that Chaos energy out of Zachary in a few seconds!  
  
(They are now about ten feet away)  
  
Sonic: NOW! GO! GO! GOOOOO!!  
  
(Sonic and Shadow dash around Zachary and leap up at him with all their strength. They hit him right in the face.)  
  
Zachary: AGH! You stupid little-  
  
Sonic: Again, Shadow!!  
  
(Sonic and Shadow continually use the jump dash to home in on Zachary's face.)  
  
Zachary: AAAAARRGH!!! Get- off- me!!  
  
Sonic: Now! Knock him down!!  
  
Shadow: Gotcha! Chaos control!!  
  
(Shadow warps behind Zcahry's legs and trips him up.Zachary falls to the floor.)  
  
Sonic: Now, SONIC BOUNCE!!! HYA!  
  
(Sonic bounces on Zachary's face.)  
  
Zachary: Ughhhh..  
  
Sonic: NOW, Tails, NOW!!! We only get ONE shot at this!!  
  
Tails: I got it! Knuckles!!  
  
(He throws the device over to Knuckles, who attatches it to Zachary's forehead)  
  
Knuckles: Sonic, keep attatcking him! We need more time!! Tails! Start the machine!!  
  
Sonic and Tails: Got it!!  
  
(Sonic keeps jump dashing Zachary's head, while the machine drains his energy. Zachary shrinks back to his normal size, and strength.)  
  
Zachary: NOOO! I'M RUINED!!!!!  
  
Knuckles: We haven't won yet! We still have to get that energy into the emeralds!!  
  
Sonic: Leave it to me!! I'll get it done in NO time!!  
  
(Knuckles hands the machine to Sonic, who sprints off to the building where the emerlads are.He is now inside.)  
  
Sonic: Now, I just connect this wire to the machine that the emeralds are in.. and, Bingo!!  
  
(Tails, Knuckles and Ancient Knuckles catch up.)  
  
Tails: Now, I just have to activate the machine!!!  
  
(Tails presses a button.)  
  
BIP!  
  
Tails: Done it! Now all we have to do is wait! It should only take about a minute for the energy to get into the emeralds!  
  
Tikal: But.We're going to hit the ground in a few seconds!!  
  
Tails: We're closing in fast?!?!  
  
Knuckles: Worse! We're gonna impact!!This might be the end!  
  
(there are now loud crashes and rumblings)  
  
Sonic: Here we go!  
  
Tikal: Sighs- I HAVE to do this now!!! -CAPTIVE LIGHT!!!!!  
  
Knuckles: Wha-?  
  
(A bright light stops time around them, except for them and the Chaos emeralds)  
  
FREEOOW!!!---FRISSH!!  
  
Sonic: What was that?!  
  
Tikal: I didn't want to show you this, but I had no other choice. It is my Captive Light ability- it allows me to freeze time, for as long as I want, in any place I want..  
  
Knuckles: So.THAT'S how I..  
  
Tikal: I'm sorry that I kept it from you, Knuckles.  
  
Normally, in a few days from now, the Chaos creature would begin it's rampage. I froze you then, as I knew that the echidna race would need you in the future. Although.. It looks as though we never had any.  
  
Knuckles: But then. how did Zacahry get frozen?  
  
Tikal: The only explanation I can give is that Zachary was frozen by accident.  
  
Tails: Great! The emeralds are fully charged!!  
  
Tikal: Okay! I'll unfreeze us!!  
  
(Cuts to a distant view of the floating island, gaining altitude in the sky.)  
  
Sonic: This is great!! Now your race won't die out!!  
  
Knuckles: Yeah, but. by the time we get to our time.. All my family and friends will be long gone.  
  
Sonic: Ouch! -That's--- too.bad.- Look, I'd better go and get those time stones, before Zachary gets them again.  
  
(Sonic dashes off, and returns a few minutes later with the time stones. They are all in the centre of the city, preparing to go back to their own time.)  
  
Sonic: We'd better get going!!  
  
Tails: It was great meeting you all! Time stones- ACTIVA-  
  
Knuckles: WAIT!!!  
  
Tails: Huhn?  
  
Knuckles: Tikal.. Can you freeze all the echidnas?  
  
Tikal: Hm. I was wondering when you'd ask that. I think you've earned it! It's a deal!  
  
--- CAPTIVE LIGHT!!  
  
ZZYOW-!  
  
(Everyone except Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and Sonic are frozen. The gang return back to their own time.)  
  
(Time: the present. Place: The floating island.)  
  
FRAASH!  
  
Sonic: Hey, where's Zachary?  
  
(scene cuts to the past- Zachary is the only one left. Left to live a lonely life, forever- HAH!!)  
  
Zachary: NO! Where'd they all go!?!? NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
(scene cuts back to the present)  
  
Knuckles: I feel weird!!  
  
Sonic: What is it?  
  
Knuckles: I. (hears a voice in his head.)  
  
Voice: Hey, it's me!  
  
Knuckles: Who the?!  
  
Sonic: Umm..Knuckles? Are you OK?  
  
Voice: I'm YOU! Well, the ancient you. When we were both in the same frame of existance, we must have merged into one being! I'm using the last of my energy to tell you this, before we become permanently bonded into one mind..Thank you...  
  
Sonic: Hello? Oh, great!! Knuckles has gone insane..  
  
Knuckles: Oh, it's nothing, Sonic. Now, lets go and see how all my people are doing!!  
  
(They all run off into the city, except for Shaodw, who stops to think)  
  
Shadow: .The power to bring back an entire civilisation..-The time stones..  
  
Sonic: Hey, Shadow! What're you waiting for! Come on!!  
  
Shadow: You got it!!  
  
(Shadow runs after the rest of the group, and off into the distance.)  
  
Now that Knuckles' echidna race are back, what lies ahead?.  
  
The end!  
  
That's it for now, but be prepared for more action in my next story, in the form of a Shadow goes solo adventure..!! Tell me what you think of this story!!  
  
Mark Teo 


End file.
